


12x23 Coda

by Angel0ftheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Destiel - Freeform, English is not my native language, Ficlet, Happy Ending, I fixed it, M/M, Or tried to, Sorry if there's mistakes, anyway, enjoy !, s12ep23 Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel0ftheLord/pseuds/Angel0ftheLord
Summary: "Cas was dead. Dean lost him. Again. But this time, it seemed to be final."





	12x23 Coda

Cas was dead.

Dean lost him. Again. But this time, it seemed to be final.

Dean was on his knees, looking without seeing the shape of Cas' burned wings on the ground.

Cas was dead.

With shaking hands, he grabbed the angel's limp body and pulled it on his laps, taking his already cold hand in his. His face fell forwards, his eyes closed, tears running down his cheeks.

Cas was dead, and he didn't even get the chance to tell him he loved him.

Well, actually, he _did_ have the chance, but he never took it. And now, it was too late.

He opened his eyes and cupped Cas' face with his free hand, his thumb tracing patterns on his cheek.

He did his best to ignore the hole in the angel's torso. Weirdly, he felt the same. As if Lucifer had dug his angel blade in Dean's heart instead of Cas'.

He was empty, as if he didn't even have the strenght to feel something anymore. In others conditions, he would have scream to call Chuck until his voice was raw. He would have kick right back in in order to find a way to bring Cas back. He would have done something, anything, to save the man he loved.

But his brain wouldn't work. Couldn't work. It was too much. He lost his mom and the only person he ever loved simultaneously. Just like that.

He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't move, holding Cas close.

“This is Cas.” Sam's voice said. “He was the one who wanted you to live. Do you think-”

“I know.” Cut a young voice. “I remember him.”

Dean felt someone approaching, and the next thing he knew, was that a little hand was covering Cas' wound left by the angel blade. Gold light erupted from it, before the fingers disappeared from his sight.

Cas' body started to feel rigid again, and suddenly, the angel was gasping for air, opening his eyes.

“Dean... ?”

“Cas ? Cas ! I thought I lost you ! I thought... God !”

He didn't even know what he wanted to say, his mind was still racing “ _he's dead, I lost him, it's all my fault, oh God please, bring him back, I love him_.”

So instead of searching for words he wouldn't even be able to find, he just took Cas' – already warmer – face between his hands and kissed him.

The angel's eyes went wide, before he closed them to kiss Dean back.

It was wonderful. It felt so good, it was like coming home after years spent to wander pointlessly.

Cas' lips were pliant, soft and warm. Dean was breathing again, finally. He totally forgot about his brother and the nephilim who were right there. And even if he didn't, he wouldn't care.

His angel was there, alive, putting his lips on his with so much passion he felt like melting.

He eventually stepped back, still holding Cas' face, looking right into his blue eyes that he thought he would never see again.

“I should've done that a long time ago.”

Cas smiled fondly.

“Yes, you should have.” He agreed before grabbing the back of Dean's neck to kiss him again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, and I REALLY hope there's no mistakes.
> 
> After this season finale, I just HAD to make something great come out of it. And I also hope that this is what going to happen, I have to admit...  
> Anyway, thank you for reading guys, don't hesitate to leave me a comment ! :)
> 
> By the way, if you're interested in my Tumblr : godstiel-collins


End file.
